The Stark Family
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony Stark would have never missed this momment in his life. The momment his baby Iron Girl was born. (ONE SHOT)


**Well, another short pepperony family ficlet that someone requested me on tumbrl. I added some more words to make it less terrible. **

******Sorry in advance for possible mistakes and poor writting.**^^

* * *

**THE STARK FAMILY**

* * *

Pepper was already in labour. He knew he was late. But it was not his fault that a bunch of mad robots had decided to attack the city that day. The day her daughter decided she wanted to enter in the world.

*Perfect timing, as always*. Thought Tony resigned with his fate.

He ran along the corridor until the correct room was spoted and the superhero entered the birthing room holding his breath.

An apology already sliping from his lips.

"Honey! I couldn't come faster, I was…"

Pepper, lying there sweating and in visible pain, just exhaled the air she was holding and raised her head in his direction. A knowing and reasuring look in her blue eyes.

"I know it, idiot. Don't talk. Come here. I need you" said his wife shutting him down inmediately.

Two nurses dressed Tony in green with great profesionality and then, he walked next to Pepper.

"All right, push Virginia, she's almost here" said her doctor with a bright and encouraging smile.

Pepper screamed and grabbed Tony's hand with terrible strenght.

"This is all your fault Tony! I'm gonna kill you… If I survive this… Oh God!"

He was sure his little finguer was close to breaking in two but he decided her wife was in a worst position that him at the momment. So he kept his mouth shut about this subject.

"You'll be singing such a different tune when the baby is here, honey" he replied instead with a smirk.

Time went by between pushing and screaming. Pepper's nails were scratching Tony's hand who she had firmly secured between hers.

Tony thanked secretly the fucking universe in general and his avengers friends more specifically for the opportunity of finally being able to see the birthing of his first daughter. He was exploding with anticipation and joy.

And then a loud crying was heard and the girl was born. She was finally here.

* * *

She was so beautiful, Tony thought later, not able of taking his eyes from the tiny baby girl in his arms. Her barely open eyes, and her reddish fine hair… From Pepper. He secretly hoped the color of her little eyes would be blue. For now they were indistinguishable grey. That perfectly cute petite nose and mouth. And little hands and rosy finguers.

He could look at her like this forever. He was so proud. He was a father.

Finally, fighting a furtive tear and choking a sob, he kissed the infant tenderly in her tiny hand.

"Our daughter, MY Iron Girl" he said proudly to Pepper who was resting pacefully in her private room's hospital bed, handling her the child.

Once the baby was secured into her mother's arms, Tony kissed their foreheads lovingly. First Rose Maria's, then Pepper's.

"She's mine too, and it's not gonna be that. EVER" Pepper remarked playfully, looking at her daughter in awe. "Hey, little one I'm your mum... Yes... I love you so much..."

Her husband smiled softly, looking lovingly at his two girls.

"But it has a nice ring to it... And she needs a good nickname after all" replied Tony dreamily. "Rose Maria Stark, the Iron Girl. I like it"

Pepper smiled brightly at him. Her joy fulfilling the room, irradiating from that beautiful smile.

"We'll see. Only if it's just a nickname… Nothing to do with her wearing one of your iron suits for real…"

Tony and Pepper looked lovingly into each others eyes, then down, both admiring their little daughter, product of their mutual love, with pride and happines.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you so much for giving her to me. She's perfect, honey... I..." she felt a lump in her troath at the sudden emotion.

He smiled broadley. Knowing perfectly well what was she feeling.

"See? I knew you wouldn't want to kill me anymore once you had her in you arms." Tony said chuckling, succesfully lightening the mood.

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully, a little joyful smile in her lips. But before she could say anything else, he spoke again.

"I love you both, honey. So so much…"

And then, unable to transform his overwhelming feelings in more words, he gave her a soft peck in the lips. Full of love and tenderness.

The baby yawned softly, between her parents, and lifted her little hand brushing softly againts his father's cheek.

They would be three from now on. And forever. A family. The Stark Family.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**This is a little ficlet I wrote some time ago after a request in tumbrl. Hope is alright. English is not my mother tongue ;)**


End file.
